Only Regret Remains
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: Ryeowook tersakiti karena Yesung. Ryeowook pergi bersama namja lain. Yesung menyesal. Tipikal. Tapi bagaimana jika misalnya mereka bersatu lagi,kedua ras yang berbeda itu malah akan kehilangan nyawa mereka sendiri? LAST CHAPTER!/kyuwook yewook/GS/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

~Only Regret Remains~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: KyuWook, YeWook

Summary: Ryeowook tersakiti karena Yesung. Ryeowook pergi bersama namja lain. Yesung menyesal. Tipikal. Tapi bagaimana jika misalnya mereka bersatu lagi,kedua ras yang berbeda itu malah akan mati?

*a/n: sedikit terinspirasi dari novelnya Carrie Jones.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ryeowook menghempaskan pensilnya ke meja dengan kasar. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya keras. Rasa kesal itu tak kunjung hilang dari dalam dadanya. Ia melirik ke arah ponselnya. Mengambilnya dan memerhatikan layarnya sebentar. Tak ada pesan atau telepon masuk satupun.

Ryeowook memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Dengan tatapan sedih yang terlihat jelas di matanya,ia meninggalkan meja kerjanya. Membiarkan pekerjaannya begitu saja tergeletak di meja itu. ia sangat tidak mood untuk meneruskan sketsa-sketsa rancangan baju itu.

Ia menggenggam ponselnya erat. Dengan ragu ia memencet beberapa tombol,kemudian menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

Tuutt. Tuutt.

Klik.

Ryeowook agak kaget ketika mendengar teleponnya diangkat oleh seseorang di seberang sana.

"yeo-"

"Ryeowook-ah aku sedang meeting. Berhenti menghubungiku."

Klik.

Tanpa bisa dicegahnya,air mata Ryeowook menetes membasahi pipinya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Ia kemudian melemparkan ponsel tak berdosa itu ke lantai,sembari memeluk tubuh rapuhnya sendiri.

"bukankah kau ingin penderitaan ini berakhir?"

Ryeowook terdiam. Suara itu lagi.

Ia tidak menoleh,tetapi tetap meneruskan acara tangisnya. Sepertinya ia masih senang menangis. Lagipula ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. percuma menoleh untuk sekedar melihat sebentar.

"hahhh...sudah kubilang kan? Kau tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini,Ryeowook-ah. Datanglah padaku saja...aku berjanji akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kau akan jadi ratuku..."

"kau terus saja membujuk..." sahut Ryeowook disela isak tangisnya

"aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkanmu..." ujar suara itu lagi.

Kali ini Ryeowook mendongak. Ditatapnya tajam pemilik suara itu,kemudian melangkah mendekat. Tanpa menghapus sisa air matanya,ia membuka suara.

"joha. Aku akan menyerahkannya padamu. Aku bersedia..." sahutnya lirih.

Pemilik suara itu tersenyum menyeringai. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan senang yang dirasakannya.

"terima kasih..." ujarnya pelan sembari menarik Ryeowook untuk mendekat. Tangannya bergerak lembut untuk menghapus sisa air mata Ryeowook,kemudian berbisik di telinga yeoja manis itu.

"akan kubuat Kim Yesung menyesal..." janjinya sebelum akhirnya mengecup bibir Ryeowook.

ooooooooooooooo

Ryeowook membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Rasanya berat. Tubuhnya pun terasa pegal. Perlahan ia berusaha bangun. Ketika melihat keadaan sekelilingnya,ia terkejut. Benar-benar terkejut.

Seprai tempat tidurnya robek sana-sini,bahkan hampir tak bersisa. Tempat tidurnya pun jebol. Benar-benar jebol. Busanya melesak keluar. Bantal? Jangan ditanya. Nasibnya hampir sama seperti tempat tidur itu,hanya saja lebih parah.

Furnitur-furnitur di kamarnya itu berserakan kemana-mana. Ryeowook meringis saat melihat beberapa bingkai foto yang dipajangnya patah sana-sini. Diam-diam ia bersyukur dalam hati ia meninggalkan pekerjaannya diluar kamar. Mata Ryeowook membulat kaget saat melihat pintu lemarinya seperti mau jebol karena terhempas oleh sesuatu yang keras.

"tenang saja,kau akan mendapatkan semua barang baru dariku..tapi kau akan mendapatkannya dirumahku,Nyonya Cho!"

Ryeowook menoleh kaget ketika melihat sosok pemilik suara itu sedang bersandar di dinding dengan tenangnya,tanpa baju atas dan memerhatikannya sambil tersenyum geli.

"kita belum menikah,tuan Cho! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" sahutnya tidak senang

"belum secara hukum manusia. Sudah secara hukum Elf.." balasnya sambil tersenyum mengejek. Ryeowook membuang muka.

"hei,hei..kenapa begitu? Berlaku yang baik denganku! Kau sudah menyakitiku sampai seperti ini,lihat?"

Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya. Tapi kemudian wajahnya merona hebat saat menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Tubuh namja itu penuh dengan cakaran dan kiss mark disana-sini. Bahkan ada sedikit lebam. Dan Ryeowook sendiri tahu semua itu berasal dari mana. Diliriknya tubuh polosnya sendiri. Ia makin merasa malu saat mendapati 'kasus' yang sama terjadi padanya.

Sreett!

Ryeowook terperanjat kaget saat didapatinya namja itu sudah berpindah tepat didepannya. Tidak sampai satu detik.

"mandilah. Setelah itu kita cepat sarapan dan berkemas. Kau harus segera pindah!" namja itu kemudian mengecup bibir Ryeowook sekilas

"se-secepat itu?" Ryeowook mengerjap kaget

"kau akan menarik perhatian musuh,Ryeowookie...kau telah menjadi istri dari seorang raja Elf,ingat?" seringainya

"n-ne..." Ryeowook menunduk.

'apa yang sudah aku lakukan?!' batinnya panik.

ooooooooooooooo

Ryeowook menyesap kopinya dengan khidmat. Ternyata namja ini pandai membuat kopi! Batinnya kagum.

"merasa baikan?" tanya namja itu sambil sibuk berkutat dengan sarapannya sendiri

"ne,Kyuhyun-ah..terima kasih untuk sarapannya..." ujar Ryeowook lembut

"sama-sama. Jika aku tidak sibuk aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu setiap pagi!" sahut namja Kyuhyun itu sambil tersenyum

"memangnya kau orang sibuk?" tanya Ryeowook polos

"aish! Kau lupa aku ini raja?!" Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut kesal

"ah! Ne mian...habisnya kau tidak punya tampang raja...hehehe" Ryeowook cengengesan innocent

"hya!" Kyuhyun gemas melihat tingkah laku istri barunya itu. Ryeowook hanya terkekeh.

Suasana hening sejenak. Ryeowook memainkan sumpitnya sambil menatap Kyuhyun ragu

"hmm,Kyuhyun-ah?"

"ng?"

"me-memangnya..yang kita 'lakukan' kemarin seheboh itu ya? aku tidak terlalu ingat.." Ryeowook menunduk sedalam-dalamnya,menyembunyikan semburat pink yang menghiasi pipinya. Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya.

"tidak terlalu?" ia menyipitkan matanya,menatap Ryeowook

"n-ne..samar-samar..." ujar Ryeowook gugup

"perlukah aku mengingatkannya untukmu?" seringainya. Serta merta Ryeowook tersentak kaget

"andwae! A-aku hanya..khawatir jika perabotan rusak seperti itu..ja-jadi..."

"hehehe..jangan khawatir,Ryeowook-ah. Saat pertama penyatuan,memang kau dan aku-terutama kau,sebenarnya-akan merasa se-terangsang mungkin yang bisa kau rasakan. Dan dengan kekuatan besar yang baru masuk ke tubuhmu,tentu saja efeknya jadi seperti itu..tapi setelah itu,kau akan pelan-pelan bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu. Jadi jika kita bercinta lagi,kau tidak perlu mendorongku keras karena terlalu nafsu,hingga aku membentur pintu lemarimu yang jadi rusak itu..." sahut Kyuhyun panjang lebar sambil tersenyum jahil. Ryeowook makin merasa malu saat mendengarnya.

"la-lalu..kenapa lukamu dan lukaku tidak sembuh cepat? Seperti yang kulihat waktu itu..kau bilang bisa sembuh dalam sekejap!" sahut Ryeowook lagi

"memang begitu. Tapi jika lukaku disebabkan olehmu,atau sebaliknya maka luka itu tidak bisa sembuh cepat. Tapi sembuh perlahan seperti luka manusia.." jelas Kyuhyun

"oh..."

"oleh karena itu,Ryeowook-ah. Tidak ada yang bisa membunuhku kecuali kau. Kau sumber energiku sekaligus separuh nyawaku. Sungguhan.." Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook tajam. Ia berusaha memberi tahu Ryeowook bahwa ia memercayakan nyawanya di tangan yeoja itu

"a-aku?"

"bukan sembarangan aku memilih calon istri. Aku harus meneliti karateristiknya,apa cocok denganku atau tidak. Karena jika aku memilih yang sembarangan,bisa saja ujung-ujungnya aku malah mati konyol!" sahut Kyuhyun lagi. Ryeowook manggut-manggut.

"hmm..kenapa..kau memilihku? Padahal kan aku..." tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Namun seketika ucapannya berhenti. Ia hampir saja mengatakan itu. _'padahal kan aku milik Yesung...'_

"karena kau kuat. Aku kagum pada ketangguhanmu. Itu saja. sisanya melengkapi.." ujar Kyuhyun sekenanya. Namun ia memang bersungguh-sungguh dalam perkataannya

"sisanya?"

"seperti senyum manismu,caramu tertawa,kepandaianmu memasak,kebaikanmu dan lain-lain...tidak akan selesai jika harus disebut satu-satu.."

"go-gomawo..Kyuhyun-ah aku..aku belum bisa..berbuat lebih jauh untukmu..." ujar Ryeowook,masih merasa malu akibat perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun mengaguminya sampai sejauh itu. ia jadi merasa tidak enak karena belum bisa memberikan seluruh hatinya untuk namja itu.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan memaksa,dan meminta apapun kecuali kau mengizinkan..." Kyuhyun tersenyum

"terima kasih atas pengertiannya..."

"sama-sama,ratuku..."

ooooooooooooooo

Yesung menimang-nimang ponselnya dengan cemas. Ia tampak berpikir keras. Sudah seminggu lebih dan Ryeowook tidak ada kabarnya. Nomornya sudah tidak aktif lagi. mungkin yeoja itu menggantinya. Apartemennya juga kosong. Yeoja itu pindah.

Yesung tak percaya ini. Secepat itukah Ryeowook menghilang? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Seolah-olah Yesung baru saja berkedip sebentar,lalu Ryeowook seketika menghilang dari pandangan.

Yesung menatap nanar wallpaper ponselnya. Selcanya bersama sang yeojachingu.

"aku merindukanmu. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" bisiknya lirih. Ia benar-benar khawatir sekali. dan bingung.

"apa yang terjadi pada kita?"

Brakk!

Yesung tersentak kaget ketika mendapati pintu ruang kerja di kantornya itu didobrak dari luar. Sesosok namja muncul di seberang sana,menatapnya dingin.

"ka-kau! Kau kan..."

"Kim Yesung,aku datang untuk membunuhmu.."

Deg!

"a-apa?!" Yesung tersentak kaget. Siang-siang bolong begini,seorang namja mendobrak masuk ke kantornya dan mengatakan ingin membunuhnya?! Apa-apaan?!

"aku menyatakan perang denganmu,Kim Yesung! Bersiaplah..." sahut namja itu lagi. pandangan matanya tajam sekali. dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Yesung.

"pe-perang?! Apa-apaan ini?!" seru Yesung kaget

"cih!" namja itu membuang mukanya

"hei!" seru Yesung,kesal karena diacuhkan

"perlu kau ketahui,Ryeowook sudah menjadi ratuku. Kau tidak bisa mengganggunya lagi!" ujar namja itu. di bibirnya,tercetak senyum kemenangan.

"ratu? Be-berarti dia..." tubuh Yesung membeku

"ne..dia bahkan sedang mengandung anakku..." namja itu menyeringai lebar

Deg!

Yesung merasa seakan dunia runtuh dihadapannya. Jadi ini alasan kekasihnya itu menghilang tanpa kabar selama seminggu ini?! Karena kekasihnya itu telah menikahi namja lain?! Namja yang ingin membunuhnya pula!

"ke-kenapa.." bisik Yesung tanpa sadar

"kau telah mengecewakannya. Pertahanannya runtuh setelah sekian lama dipendamnya air matanya itu. meskipun dia kuat,kesabarannya juga ada batas,Yesung-ssi! Dan dia telah menjadi milikku sekarang! kau tidak akan mendekatinya selangkahpun! Ryeowook adalah istriku!" sahut Kyuhyun posesif sambil mendorong tubuh Yesung.

Yesung hanya menatapnya kosong. Ia merasa seakan kehilangan seluruh jiwanya. Melihat itu,Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi saja. tujuannya telah tercapai. Ia telah 'membunuh' Yesung. Membunuh semangat dan jiwanya. Dan ia sungguh senang melihat reaksi Yesung. Demi apa,seharusnya ia merekamnya tadi!pikirnya.

"kau tidak akan mendapatkannya. Dia milikku. Dan akan kubuat kau menderita..." gumamnya penuh dendam.

ooooooooooooooo

.

.

.

.

**~Few Months Before...**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Ryeowook menghela napasnya panjang. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

"tidak bisa ya?" gumamnya sedih

"maaf Ryeowook-ah. Tapi klien kali ini sangat penting. Aku tidak bisa membatalkan janji begitu saja.." sahut suara di seberang telepon itu,Yesung

"hmm..." Ryeowook berusaha keras menahan tangisnya

"sudah dulu,ya aku harus pergi sekarang..."

"hmm baiklah. Sarang-"

Tutt. Tutt. Tutt.

"aish!" tangis Ryeowook pecah. Ia bahkan tak diberi kesempatan untuk sekedar mengatakan cinta. Dan kekasih bodohnya itu membatalkan janji makan malam untuk merayakan anniversary mereka hanya demi seorang klien!

Yah,mau diapakan. Yesung memang seorang workaholic. Dan sifatnya itu sungguh merugikan Ryeowook. Entah bagaimana Ryeowook masih bisa bertahan hingga saat ini. Mungkin ia terlalu mencintai namja itu.

ooooooooooooooo

Ryeowook mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Ia melirik ke arah jam berkali-kali. Tak bisa sabar lagi,akhirnya ia mengambil ponselnya.

"Yesungie kau dimana?!"

"..."

"apa?! Pekerjaan lagi?! sampai kau tidak bisa menjemputku,eoh?!"

"..."

"terserah!"

Ryeowook mematikan ponselnya dengan kasar. Ia sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia melangkah di tengah hujan gerimis itu dan mencari taksi.

Sesampainya di apartemennya,Ryeowook hanya ingin segera berbaring di tempat tidur sambil menangis. Sungguh ia lelah dengan semua ini. Bagaimana bisa Yesung selalu mementingkan pekerjaan daripada ia,kekasih Yesung sendiri!

"sedang kesal,nona?"

Deg!

Tubuh Ryeowook membeku. Siapa itu?

Ryeowook menoleh dan mendapati sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Sebenarnya wajahnya tampan,hanya saja saking kesal dan takutnya Ryeowook saat ini,ia tidak mengindahkan hal itu.

"siapa kau?!" bentaknya

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Bangapseumnida.." namja itu tersenyum

"hei! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?! Kau pencuri,eoh? Atau kau pria mesum?! Pergi! Aku akan menelepon polisi!" tuduh Ryeowook histeris

"tidak perlu kau lakukan itu,Kim Ryeowook. Aku bisa menjatuhkan polisi-polisi itu dalam sekejap. Dan apakah dari penampilanku,terlihat seperti yang kau tuduhkan?" namja itu tersenyum misterius.

Ryeowook terdiam. Benar juga. Dari pakaiannya yang indah,bisa dipastikan ia bukan pencuri. Untuk apa mencuri kalau sudah kaya? Lalu kalau orang mesum..entahlah. Ryeowook juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa namja ini mengetahui namanya.

"jadi mau apa kau?! Jangan mendekat!"

Namja itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian mengambil pisau dapur milik Ryeowook. Ryeowook baru saja akan berteriak,karena dikiranya namja itu ingin membunuhnya,sampai ketika ia melihat namja itu malah menggoreskan pisau itu di tangannya sendiri. Ryeowook terkesiap.

"hya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! kau gila?!" serunya kaget.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum. Ryeowook makin yakin kalau namja Cho itu memang sudah gila hingga ia melihat luka di tangan namja itu mendadak sembuh seperti sedia kala. Darahnya berhenti mengalir dan kulitnya kembali mulus tanpa ada bekas luka.

"i-itu...kau..." sahutnya terbata-bata

Sreett!

Hanya dengan sepersekian detik namja itu berpindah ke depan Ryeowook. Jarak diantara mereka yang semula jauh,menjadi sangat dekat. Namja itu kemudian meraih tangan Ryeowook dan mengecupnya pelan. Ryeowook agak merinding jadinya.

Dan ketika namja itu mendongak,Ryeowook bisa melihat jelas,warna mata namja itu emas! Sungguh emas yang berkilau,bukan kuning keemasan tapi benar-benar emas seperti perhiasan! Dan di lehernya Ryeowook bisa melihat ada ukiran simbol aneh yang terukir dari tengkuk,ke leher hingga dada namja itu,namun tertutup oleh pakaiannya. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi,namja itu memiliki taring! Seperti vampir.

"aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun,raja dari bangsa Elf..." bisiknya di telinga Ryeowook.

ooooooooooooooo

"Yesung-ah aku sungguh-sungguh!" Ryeowook mengacakkan pinggang

"ya,ya tentu saja Ryeowook-ah. Tadi malam ada seorang namja bertaring yang senyumnya menyebalkan itu melamarmu,ne? Sepertinya aku keduluan..." desah Yesung malas

"Yesung!"

"hahh..berhenti mempermainkanku,Ryeowook-ah. Aku lelah. Mau pulang saja..." Yesung hendak berdiri namun Ryeowook menahannya

"hya! Jangan pergi begitu saja!" serunya

"lalu apa?" tanya Yesung lemah

"usirkan dia untukku! Dia tinggal di apartemenku,Yesung!" tuntut Ryeowook

"jinjja?" sahut Yesung tanpa minat

"ish! Kau tidak memercayaiku! Kenapa..aku kan..berkata jujur..hiks..." Ryeowook mulai menangis. Ia kesal sekali. setelah sekian lama dan dengan susah payahnya Ryeowook berusaha,akhirnya ia bisa bertemu Yesung dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Namun inilah respon yang didapatnya!

"hei hei..." Yesung menatapnya tidak enak

"aku tahu ini kedengaran tidak masuk akal..tapi..setidaknya berikanlah reaksi yang lebih baik...hiks..kalau ia memerkosaku bagaimana..." Ryeowook bergidik ngeri saat teringat kesungguhan namja Cho itu saat mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menjadikan Ryeowook istri.

"hya! Aish..arra arra! aku akan mendatangi apartemenmu,ne?" ujar Yesung pada akhirnya.

"hmm..." isak Ryeowook pelan

ooooooooooooooo

"mana? Tidak ada siapa-siapa!" sahut Yesung setelah mencari ke segala arah. Ia melipat tangan di dada,kesal.

"dia memang suka pergi-pergi seenaknya! Tapi sehabis itu selalu datang kesini!" sahut Ryeowook

"Ryeowook-ah berhenti berbohong! Jika kau berbohong seperti ini terus hanya untuk perhatianku,sebaiknya kau menghentikannya segera.."

Ryeowook terdiam. Ia terpana kaget mendengar perkataan Yesung. Tega sekali ia menuduh Ryeowook seperti itu. jika Ryeowook menginginkan perhatian Yesung,ia tentu akan melakukan hal lain,bukannya berbohong konyol seperti tadi.

"keluar..." ujarnya dingin,tak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

"aish! Terserah kau. Aku juga ada meeting yang penting setelah ini.." ujar Yesung seraya beranjak pergi

"keluar! Urusi saja meeting bodohmu itu! jika suatu saat nanti aku kenapa-kenapa,jangan kau menyesal,Kim Yesung!" seru Ryeowook histeris. Yesung mengacuhkan kata-katanya dan berbalik pergi. Tanpa tahu suatu saat nanti yang dikatakan Ryeowook akan menjadi kenyataan...

ooooooooooooooo

"hiks..hiks..." Ryeowook duduk di lantai seraya memeluk lututnya,menangis. ia benar-benar kecewa pada Yesung. Tidak seharusnya Yesung bertindak seperti tadi kan? Yesung pun tidak menolak atau panik saat Ryeowook mengusirnya pergi seperti tadi. Yesung seperti tidak pernah memedulikan perasaan Ryeowook. Apa itu bisa disebut sebagai namjachingu?

"hiks..."

"uljima..."

Ryeowook tersentak kaget. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya iba. Tangis Ryeowook menjadi semakin keras. Kyuhyun pun bergerak untuk membenamkan Ryeowook dalam pelukannya.

Hangat,batin Ryeowook. Lambat laun,ia menghentikan tangisnya. Ia merasa nyaman.

"kau..tidak bertanya kenapa aku menangis?" tanya Ryeowook lirih

"tidak perlu..." jawab Kyuhyun singkat

Suasana kemudian hening. Ryeowook memerhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang balik menatapnya. Mata emas itu sungguh indah. Ryeowook sampai terpana dibuatnya.

"bagaimana..caranya menjadi istrimu?" bisiknya lirih. Entah kenapa kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya

"cukup dengan memberikan ciumanmu dengan rela. Setelah itu kau akan bertranformasi menjadi Elf sepertiku. Itulah yang akan terjadi jika kau bukan seorang Elf. Lalu kita resmi. Kau otomatis akan menyandang status ratu.." jelas Kyuhyun

"apa..rasanya sakit? Berubah menjadi Elf..."

"hmm..katanya hanya seperti tersengat listrik. Tapi tidak sesakit itu kok. Aku akan ada disampingmu saat itu terjadi..." Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook lembut

"hmm..." Ryeowook menunduk

"sudahlah,jangan dipikirkan dulu tawaranku itu. aku akan tetap menunggumu. Kau istirahat saja dulu.." Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Ryeowook

"ne..."

"tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui,Ryeowook-ah.."

"apa itu?"

"cepat atau lambat aku harus mendapatkan istri. Aku membutuhkannya untuk menyeimbangkan kerajaanku.."

"maksudmu?" tanya Ryeowook bingung

"sepeninggal ayahku,kerajaan kacau balau. Aku belum memiliki istri dan masih terlalu muda,tapi sudah diangkat jadi raja. Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk menjalankan sebuah kerajaan. Apalagi dengan kerajaan tetangga yang mengincar kerajaanku ini. Jika aku memiliki ratu,maka ia bisa menjadi sumber energi tambahan bagiku,sekaligus penyeimbang kerajaan..." jelas Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook bisa melihat kekhawatiran tampak jelas di mata Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan nasib kerajaan dan rakyatnya. Baik juga...

"sumber energi bagaimana?"

"jika..aku dan ratuku itu melakukan skinship,otomatis energi dan kekuatanku akan berlipat ganda jadinya..."

"skinship?!"

"misalnya ciuman,pelukan dan seks. Makanya calon ratuku akan berubah menjadi Elf setelah kucium. Karena energiku tersedot ketubuhnya dan merubahnya. Kekuatan skinship memang sebesar itu untuk seorang Elf.."

Ryeowook kembali terdiam. Entah bagaimana tapi ia mulai menimbang-nimbang tawaran Kyuhyun. Menjadi ratu? Sepertinya jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding harus menangisi Yesung sendirian disini...

-tbc-

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

penjelasan!

itu sebenernya KyuWook NC-an trus saking heboh,liar dan nafsunya (?) mereka sampe main tabrak-tubruk (?) sana sini dan berakhir dengan kekacauan yang sangat kacau bahkan lebih kacau dari pada kekacauan yang pernah ada #digampareunhyuk

adegan NC mereka silakan bayangin sendiri! saya gak sanggup nulisnya XD #perkosayesungoppa #plakk

saya cuma terinspirasi adegan NC nya Bella Swann sama Edward Cullen yang sampe tempat tidur mereka jebol itu loh XD

jadi saya interpretasikan (?) ke KyuWook XD

apa detail-detail yang dijelaskan Kyu tadi membingungkan? mianhae Dx

yg novelnya mbak Carrie Jones saya cuma ambil sifat2 dan beberapa teknis makhluk Pixie karangannya aja. tapi disini dengan seenak jidat saya ganti namanya jadi bangsa Elf. tapi ada juga teknis2 yang saya ngarang bebas sendiri X3

jadi maaf ELF sekalian yang berasa namanya kepanggil-panggil di fic ini #eh? maksud saya bukan everlasting friends tapi elf disini itu yang peri kaya tinkerbell itu loh.

tapi bukannya Kyu oppa punya sayap mini dan terbang pake kemben kemana2 ya... disini elf nya lain lagi oke!

alur ceritanya nya murni hasil imajinasi liar (?) saya. gak nyontek2 mbak Carrie Jones.

oke. berhubung fic ini bikinnya susah susah gampang,jadi saya sangat mengharapkan review reader sekalian :D

kalo nggak delete aja nih ya #sokngancam

eh beneran loh! ntar saya ngambek

soalnya bikin fic yang ini menguras energi banget! gatau kenapa -_-

saya kebanyakan bacot. saya tau -_-

i would like to receive any reviews :)

gomawo!


	2. Chapter 2

~Only Regret Remains~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: KyuWook, YeWook

Summary: Ryeowook tersakiti karena Yesung. Ryeowook pergi bersama namja lain. Yesung menyesal. Tipikal. Tapi bagaimana jika misalnya mereka bersatu lagi,kedua ras yang berbeda itu malah akan mati?

*a/n: sedikit terinspirasi dari novelnya Carrie Jones.

**awal chapter ini masih lanjutan flashback dari chapter yang kemaren**

**dan kayaknya masih ada reader yang salah paham. Kyu bukan vampir ya. tapi Elf. sejenis bangsa peri.**

**kaya karakter yang di Lord Of The Rings,tapi di ff ini fisiknya saya bikin beda dengan yang di film itu**

**sekali lagi,Kyu bukan vampir,oke?**

enjoy reading~

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Pagi itu mood Ryeowook sedang bagus-bagusnya. Sambil bersenandung kecil ia sibuk berkutat di dapur dengan masakannya. Dan Kyuhyun pun baru saja tiba untuk 'mengunjunginya' seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa pula,namja itu masuk lewat jendela,bukan pintu seperti orang normal lainnya. Lagipula namja itu bisa terbang,untuk apa repot-repot naik lift?

Ryeowook menoleh saat menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"ya ampun Kyuhyun kenapa kau selalu lewat situ? Bagaimana kalau orang melihatmu,eoh?" gerutunya

"tidak akan. Aku menggunakan tabir pelindung. Jadi hanya Elf saja yang bisa melihatku terbang memasuki jendelamu. Manusia tidak.." jelas Kyuhyun dengan entengnya

"aku bisa melihatmu tadi..." ujar Ryeowook bingung

"itu karena aku mengizinkanmu. Lagipula kau sebentar lagi juga akan menjadi Elf sepertiku.." sahut Kyuhyun ringan

"optimis sekali kau" Ryeowook memutar bola matanya acuh

"aku harus optimis. Hei,apa yang kau masak? Banyak sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun

"untuk Yesung. Aku membuatkannya bekal.." Ryeowook tersenyum tipis. Melihat itu wajah Kyuhyun berubah datar

"oh. Kau masih saja memerhatikannya setelah apa yang ia perbuat padamu?" tanyanya dingin

"wajar kalau dia tidak percaya tentang dirimu,Kyuhyun-ah." Balas Ryeowook. Meski begitu didalam hatinya ia merasa gelisah sekali

"aku tidak membicarakan itu. aku membicarakan perlakuannya padamu,Ryeowook-ah.." ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

Ryeowook hanya diam. Ia tahu apa yang Kyuhyun maksudkan. Sangat tahu. Tapi ia memilih untuk mengabaikan hal itu. ia terlalu mencintai Yesung. Meski namja itu selalu mengecewakannya. Kebodohannya membuatnya merasa sakit sendiri.

"kau harus tahu,kau tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini,Ryeowook. Kau terlalu berharga untuk disia-siakan oleh namja seperti Yesung itu..." sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengecup dahi Ryeowook lembut. Ryeowook tertegun. Dadanya berdesir aneh tapi dengan cepat ia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya.

"apapun yang kau katakan,aku akan tetap mengantarkan bekal ini untuk Yesung..."

ooooooooooooooo

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"masuk.."

Cklek.

"Yesung-ah!" sapa Ryeowook ceria

"Ryeowook?" Yesung terkejut.

Kekasihnya itu kemudian mendekatinya seraya mengecup pipinya ringan. Yesung hanya tersenyum tipis.

"aku membawakanmu bekal. Aku tahu kau pasti lupa makan kalau sudah bekerja seperti ini. Aku memasakkan makanan favoritmu loh..." Ryeowook tersenyum lebar

"ah mian,Ryeowook-ah. Aku sudah makan dengan sekretaris Park sehabis meeting tadi.." ujar Yesung

Deg!

"oh..be-begitu?" wajah Ryeowook memucat. Kekecewaan sangat terlihat jelas di wajah cantiknya.

"mian,ne? Untukmu saja.." ujar Yesung sambil lalu. Ia kemudian sibuk kembali dengan laptopnya,mengabaikan kehadiran Ryeowook.

Kaki Ryeowook gemetar,seperti tak kuat lagi untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Ia meletakkan kotak bekal itu di tepi meja Yesung,kemudian melangkah pergi dengan perlahan. Perlahan sekali. berharap Yesung akan menyadarinya dan mencegahnya pergi.

Namun ia salah. Hingga yeoja itu membuka pintu sambil menoleh ke arah Yesung,Yesung tetap sibuk di dunianya sendiri. Dan disaat itulah pertahanan Ryeowook runtuh...

ooooooooooooooo

"hiks..hiks.." Ryeowook terisak sedih sambil melangkah cepat keluar dari kantor megah Yesung. Tak peduli orang-orang memerhatikannya. Ia tetap menangis hingga pandangannya kabur oleh air mata. Dia tidak memedulikan sekelilingnya.

Tiiin!

"awas,agassi!"

Brukk!

ooooooooooooooo

Jari jemari Yesung menari di atas keyboard laptopnya. Suasana yang hening ini menambah konsentrasinya bekerja.

Eh? Hening?

Yesung mendongak. Bingung mendapati absennya Ryeowook.

"kemana dia?" gumamnya bingung. Ia melihat kotak bekal yang ditinggalkan Ryeowook dengan heran. ia pun kemudian berdiri dan melihat ke jendela. Dahinya berkerut ketika melihat Ryeowook-nya ada disana. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Ryeowook terduduk di tepi jalan dengan orang-orang yang mengerubunginya. Dan bukan itu saja. Ryeowook sedang menangis di pelukan seorang namja.

Hei,siapa itu?batin Yesung.

Dan ia terperangah kaget ketika namja yang sedang berada di jalan itu,menatap dirinya yang sedang berada di gedung perkantoran yang besar itu dengan tajam,seolah namja itu tahu spesifiknya Yesung berada di mana. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi,Yesung bisa melihat jelas warna mata namja itu. emas.

ooooooooooooooo

Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Ryeowook lembut. Ia membiarkan yeoja itu tertidur pulas dengan damainya. Kasihan dia,batin Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook beruntung Kyuhyun membuntutinya. Dan ketika Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook keluar dari gedung itu sambil menangis,ia tahu apa penyebabnya. Belum sampai ia mengejar Ryeowook,tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil dari arah berlawanan hampir menabrak Ryeowook. Dan sepertinya yeoja itu tidak menyadarinya. Ia hanya sibuk menangis.

Dan saat itulah Kyuhyun berlari untuk menyelamatkannya.

.

.

.

"_neo gwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun panik_

"_hiks..dia bilang dia sudah makan..hiks...padahal aku sudah capek-capek membuatkannya..." tangis Ryeowook pecah_

"_Ryeowook..." Kyuhyun menatapnya iba_

"_kenapa dia tidak berbohong saja dan memakan masakanku? Hiks..kenapa..dia tidak menghargainya? Hiks..kenapa dia sudah makan dengan sekretaris bodohnya itu? kenapa..dia tidak menghargai keberadaanku?"_

_Kyuhyun hanya bisa memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. Ia tidak ingin melonggarkannya barang sedikitpun. Ia tetap memeluk Ryeowook sambil menatap namja brengsek yang sudah membuat calon istrinya menangis. ini tidak bisa dimaafkan._

_._

_._

_._

Ting. Tong.

Kyuhyun terkesiap. Bel apartemen Ryeowook berbunyi. Haruskah ia membukanya? Kyuhyun menimbang-nimbang dalam hati. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendiamkannya saja.

Ting. Tong.

Bel itu berbunyi lagi. Ryeowook menggeliat sedikit. Karena tidak ingin Ryeowook terbangun akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu.

Cklek.

Suasana hening. Kyuhyun menatap masam sosok pria yang tengah menatapnya kaget itu. iseng,Kyuhyun membuka tabir pelindungnya,sehingga namja itu bisa melihat jelas sosok asli Kyuhyun. Mata emasnya,ukiran anehnya,taringnya,bahkan warna kulitnya yang pucatnya tak biasa itu.

"ka-kau..."

"ya,aku." Sahut Kyuhyun datar

"jadi..jadi benar kau ada..." bisik Yesung tak percaya

"tentu saja. sayang sekali kau tak memercayai kekasihmu sendiri..." sindir Kyuhyun. Yesung menatapnya tajam. Dirasanya namja ini terlalu lancang.

"mana Ryeowook?!"

"tidur."

"aku harus bertemu dengannya!"

"jangan mengganggunya!" bentak Kyuhyun kasar

"aku namjachingunya!" balas Yesung tak mau kalah

"apa yang kau lakukan itu pantas disebut sebagai perlakuan seorang namjachingu?" sindir Kyuhyun lagi

"tahu apa kau?! Jangan ikut campur!" mata Yesung berkilat-kilat marah. Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai

"Yesung-ssi,Ryeowook bukan sekedar pajangan. Kau tidak bisa memberikan status yeojachingu padanya tanpa memperlakukannya sesuai haknya. Dia terlalu berharga untuk kau sakiti!"

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Ia baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya ketika Kyuhyun memotongnya.

"satu lagi,aku akan merebutnya darimu. Dan kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu!"

Brakk!

Pintu itu dibanting. Meninggalkan Yesung yang tengah kesal sendiri.

ooooooooooooooo

"apa kau bilang?!" seru Kyuhyun geram

"kubilang,aku sudah memaafkannya..." sahut Ryeowook lambat-lambat

"kau gila?!" bentaknya

"ya,kurasa..." Ryeowook tersenyum lemah. Sorot matanya menunjukkan kesedihan yang teramat sangat.

"aish! Ryeowook-ah!" Kyuhyun menggeram.

Baru saja kemarin yeoja itu menangis histeris karena kekasih bodohnya. Kemudian ketika kekasih bodohnya itu meneleponnya untuk meminta maaf dan berkata kalau ia memercayainya,Ryeowook luluh begitu saja. apa yeoja itu terlalu naif atau apa?

"sudahlah Kyuhyun-ah. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Aku harus bekerja..." Ryeowook menggeleng lemah.

"kau bodoh,Ryeowook-ah!" umpat Kyuhyun kesal.

Namun ia tak berniat untuk pergi. Ia tetap di apartemen itu. ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain laptopnya sendiri dengan headset di telinga,sementara Ryeowook sibuk di meja kerjanya. Yah,kau tak berfikir raja Elf tidak mempunyai gadget kan? Ini zaman modern.

Ryeowook tidak habis pikir kenapa Kyuhyun tidak pergi saja. kenapa ia tetap tinggal? Apa ia serius dengan Ryeowook? Kenapa ia tidak kembali ke istananya dan melakukan pekerjaan raja saja? bukankah seorang raja harusnya sibuk? Apa saking perhatiannya ia pada Ryeowook,ia mengabaikan tugas-tugasnya?

Ryeowook sendiri merasa bahagia mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kyuhyun. Kapanpun Kyuhyun berlaku lembut padanya. Kapanpun Kyuhyun khawatir berlebihan padanya,meski dibalik perangai kasarnya itu,Ryeowook merasa ini lebih dari cukup. Yesung sendiri tak pernah begitu.

Jam demi jam berlalu. Ryeowook merasa lelah. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun masih sibuk bermain game di laptopnya,sementara Ryeowook sudah merampungkan sebuah sketsa.

Diliriknya ponselnya itu. ia rindu pada Yesung. Bagaimana kalau menghubunginya saja?

Tuut. Tuut. Tuut.

Percobaan pertama gagal. Ponselnya tak diangkat. Tak menyerah,Ryeowook mencoba lagi.

Tuut. Tuut. Tuut.

Percobaan kedua gagal. Akhirnya Ryeowook pun menyerah. ia merasa kesal. Baru saja mereka berbaikan,Yesung kembali berulah. Tapi kemudian Ryeowook mecoba berpikir positif. Mungkin Yesung sedang rapat penting atau apa. Akhirnya Ryeowook pun meneruskan pekerjaannya lagi.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Ryeowook baru sadar kalau ia sudah bekerja seharian penuh. Dan ia juga sadar,tidak ada telepon balasan dari Yesung. Tidak mungkin Yesung rapat selama itu kan? Ryeowook kembali merasa kesal dan sedih. Kenapa Yesung selalu membuatnya merasakan perasaan ini?

Ryeowook menghempaskan pensilnya ke meja dengan kasar. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya keras. Rasa kesal itu tak kunjung hilang dari dalam dadanya. Ia melirik ke arah ponselnya. Mengambilnya dan memerhatikan layarnya sebentar. Tak ada pesan atau telepon masuk satupun.

Ryeowook memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Dengan tatapan sedih yang terlihat jelas di matanya,ia meninggalkan meja kerjanya. Membiarkan pekerjaannya begitu saja tergeletak di meja itu. ia sangat tidak mood untuk meneruskan sketsa-sketsa rancangan baju itu.

Ia menggenggam ponselnya erat. Dengan ragu ia memencet beberapa tombol,kemudian menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

Tuutt. Tuutt.

Klik.

Ryeowook agak kaget ketika mendengar teleponnya diangkat oleh seseorang di seberang sana.

"yeo-"

"Ryeowook-ah aku sedang meeting. Berhenti menghubungiku."

Klik.

Tanpa bisa dicegahnya,air mata Ryeowook menetes membasahi pipinya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Ia kemudian melemparkan ponsel tak berdosa itu ke lantai,sembari memeluk tubuh rapuhnya sendiri.

"bukankah kau ingin penderitaan ini berakhir?"

Ryeowook terdiam.

Ia tidak menoleh,tetapi tetap meneruskan acara tangisnya. Sepertinya ia masih senang menangis. Lagipula ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. percuma menoleh untuk sekedar melihat sebentar.

"hahhh...sudah kubilang kan? Kau tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini,Ryeowook-ah. Datanglah padaku saja...aku berjanji akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kau akan jadi ratuku..."

"kau terus saja membujuk..." sahut Ryeowook disela isak tangisnya

"aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkanmu..." ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

Kali ini Ryeowook mendongak. Ditatapnya tajam pemilik suara itu,kemudian melangkah mendekat. Tanpa menghapus sisa air matanya,ia membuka suara.

"joha. Aku akan menyerahkannya padamu. Aku bersedia..." sahutnya lirih.

Pemilik suara itu tersenyum menyeringai. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan senang yang dirasakannya.

"terima kasih..." ujarnya pelan sembari menarik Ryeowook untuk mendekat. Tangannya bergerak lembut untuk menghapus sisa air mata Ryeowook,kemudian berbisik di telinga yeoja manis itu.

"akan kubuat Kim Yesung menyesal..." janjinya sebelum akhirnya mengecup bibir Ryeowook.

ooooooooooooooo

.

.

.

.

.

**~Back To Present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun merasa puas. Setelah menggertak Yesung tadi,moodnya berubah cerah. Ia senang melihat ekspresi kekagetan namja itu.

Cklek.

Ia memasuki kamar tidur mewahnya. Salah,kamar tidurnya dan ratunya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat mengingat kepolosan Ryeowook. Yeoja itu menyangka Kyuhyun tinggal dalam sebuah istana besar,seperti dalam dongeng.

"aku hanya punya mansion ini,kau keberatan?" ujar Kyuhyun saat itu.

Tapi Ryeowook tentu saja tidak protes. Yeoja polos itu sendiri sudah kewalahan dengan mansion sebesar ini. Kyuhyun sempat menunjukkannya foto-foto villa dan mansion milik Kyuhyun yang lainnya. Dan ketika Kyuhyun menawarkannya untuk memilih salah satu sebagai milik pribadi Ryeowook,yeoja itu hanya bertanya, "apa kau sekaya itu,Kyu?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. Kehadiran Ryeowook benar-benar mengisi harinya. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati yeoja itu tengah tertidur dengan damainya. Kebahagiaan memenuhi dirinya ketika mendapati Ryeowook hamil.

Ya,pembuahan yang terjadi pada bangsa Elf memang lebih cepat dari manusia. Tapi masa kandungannya kurang lebih sama.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Ryeowook diam-diam.

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mengambilmu lagi. aku akan mempertahankanmu..." bisiknya.

ooooooooooooooo

Yesung membanting pintu apartemennya dengan kasar. Ia melemparkan jas dan dasinya sembarangan. Ia pun menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa.

Di keheningan malam itu,sambil berusaha mengobati rasa lelahnya,ia termenung memerhatikan langit-langit apartemen.

Ryeowook telah menjadi ratu Elf? Dan lebih parahnya lagi,ia hamil? Bagaimana bisa?

Entah bagaimana Yesung teringat bagaimana selama ini hubungannya dengan Ryeowook berjalan. Ia sadar ia terlalu mengabaikan yeoja itu. padahal awalnya Yesung kira,Ryeowook yang dari dasarnya mandiri akan baik-baik saja. tapi akhirnya ia teringat,kapankah mereka terakhir kali berkencan?

Pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Ryeowook pun berakhir tragis. Hingga ia kehilangan Ryeowook. Untuk selamanya kah? Yesung terpaksa mengakui,Kyuhyun benar. Ryeowook bukanlah sekedar pajangan.

Yesung menghela napas lelah. Semua ini benar-benar menguras pikirannya.

"Yesung hyung.."

Yesung menoleh dan mendapati adik sepupunya menghampirinya. Lamunannya buyar seketika.

"Kibum-ah..kau belum tidur?" Yesung berbasa-basi.

Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yesung. Ia baru saja hendak menjawab pertanyaan kakak sepupunya itu ketika tiba-tiba ia mendapati sesuatu yang aneh. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Tapi kemudian wajahnya memerah padam. Ia terlihat marah sekali.

"Elf!" geramnya

Yesung menatapnya bingung.

"Kibum ada apa?"

"Elf! Ada Elf yang 'menyentuhmu'! Kurang ajar!" serunya marah. Yesung tersentak kaget.

"a-apa?!" ia mengerjapkan matanya. Bagaimana mungkin Kibum tahu tentang makhluk itu?!

"ini tidak bisa terjadi pada seorang bangsawan Fairie!"

-tbc-

*a/n:

tabir pelindung: semacam mantra yang digunakan bangsa Elf dan Fairie untuk menutupi wujud asli mereka dari manusia awam. Karena sudah pasti tentunya manusia akan terkejut dan takut melihat rupa asli mereka. Ketika tabir pelindung dipasang,otomatis kekuatan asli Elf/Fairie tersebut juga akan terkunci. Terkadang hanya tersisa sedikit untuk mempertahankan diri. Tapi jika tabir dilepas,rupa mereka akan kembali bersamaan dengan seluruh kekuatan mereka.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

terima kasih banyak sudah membaca dan mereview chapter kemarin. saya benar-benar senang.

jadi saya berusaha keras untuk mengupdate secepatnya,karena sepertinya banyak yang menunggu :3

atau ini tetap kurang cepat ya -_-

mianhae

oke saya minta reviewnya lagi agar ff ini tetap bisa lanjut

gomawo!


	3. Chapter 3

~Only Regret Remains~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: KyuWook, YeWook

Summary: Ryeowook tersakiti karena Yesung. Ryeowook pergi bersama namja lain. Yesung menyesal. Tipikal. Tapi bagaimana jika misalnya mereka bersatu lagi,kedua ras yang berbeda itu malah akan mati?

*a/n: sedikit terinspirasi dari novelnya Carrie Jones.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yesung terperangah kaget melihat sosok Kibum. Sosok aslinya,katanya.

Matanya berwarna hitam pekat,keseluruhannya. Jika manusia mempunyai iris coklat tua yang hampir terlihat hitam,dan bola matanya berwarna putih. Namun Kibum yang sekarang tidak. Bola matanya juga berwarna hitam!

Kemudian kulitnya yang semula putih susu,kini berubah menjadi putih kemerahan. Dari pipi dan sikunya terlihat sisik seperti reptil dan ia juga mempunyai kuku-kuku yang panjang,yang pastinya juga tajam.

"apa-apaan ini?!" seru Yesung

"saatnya membuka identitas kita semua,hyung..mungkin inilah waktu yang tepat.." Kibum menatapnya datar

"apa?!"

"maksudku,ini saatnya untuk pelantikanmu,baginda raja..."

ooooooooooooooo

"selamat pagi..." sapa Kyuhyun

"pagi,Kyu..."

Cup!

Ryeowook mengecup pipi Kyuhyun ringan. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"apa hari ini kau ada kegiatan?" tanyanya

"hmm..ada pertemuan dengan para duchess dan lady dari wilayah kekuasaan kerajaan. Hanya sebentar kok.." jawab Ryeowook sambil duduk disebelah Kyuhyun

"jika kau lelah atau bosan,kau bisa izin pulang. Bilang saja karena kehamilanmu. Mereka pasti mengerti.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengelus perut Ryeowook

"aku tidak enak kalau begitu.."

"tidak apa-apa. Kesehatan keturunan Raja dan Ratu jauh lebih penting dari segalanya,terutama pertemuan bodoh itu. apalagi ini keturunan pertamaku. Mereka pasti maklum..."

"baiklah. Kalau aku merasa lelah aku akan pulang. Kau sendiri bagaimana,Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook saat melihat tumpukan kertas-kertas di sebelah suaminya itu

"hmm..aku ada rapat strategi. Membosankan.." ujar Kyuhyun datar

"strategi apa? Memangnya mau ada perang?" tanya Ryeowook polos

"tidak. Hanya membicarakan masalah pertahanan kerajaan..." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Ryeowook dirasanya begitu lugu. Yah mungkin dia belum terbiasa dengan kehidupan kerajaan yang sebelumnya tak pernah diketahuinya itu.

"memangnya kerajaan ini punya musuh,Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum melihat keluguan Ryeowook

"tentu saja,Ryeowookie. Makhluk-makhluk kerajaan seberang yang telah mengirim assassin mereka untuk membunuh ayah..."

"Oh!" Ryeowook terperanjat kaget. Ia tahu kalau ayah Kyuhyun telah tiada. tapi ia baru tahu kalau mendiang raja itu dibunuh.

"tenang saja,aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu atau bayi kita. Aku akan menjaga kalian dari mereka. Aku akan memusnahkan mereka,aku janji." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Ryeowook erat seraya mengecupnya

"n-ne..." Ryeowook mengangguk pelan

"mereka itu sangat berbahaya dan kejam. Bagusnya kau selalu menempel denganku,Ryeowook-ah. Tapi jika tidak,tetaplah bersama Siwon. Dia sudah handal dan akan menjagamu dengan baik..." pesan Kyuhyun sambil menyebutkan nama pengawal pribadi mereka itu

"se-sebenarnya..mereka itu makhluk apa,Kyu? Elf juga?" tanya Ryeowook

"bukan. Masih bangsa peri seperti Elf tapi berbeda. Mereka menamakan diri mereka Fairie..."

ooooooooooooooo

Ryeowook menguap malas. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di jok mobil seraya memeluk bantal empuk yang memang sudah tersedia di mobil pribadinya itu.

"kalau lelah,tidur saja Yang Mulia..." sahut Siwon yang sedang menyetir itu

"gwaenchana. Sudah mau sampai kan? Aku tidur di kamar saja.." sahutnya. Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Suasana hening sejenak. Ryeowook menatap Siwon ragu.

"hmm..Siwon-ah?"

"ya,Yang Mulia?"

"err...ayahnya Kyuhyun..benar dibunuh Fairie?" tanyanya takut-takut

"ya,Yang Mulia. Rupanya Yang Mulia sudah tahu?" ujar Siwon,tetap tenang

"Kyuhyun hanya bercerita seperti itu. aku..aku ingin tahu penyebabnya dan..bagaimana bisa..." sahut Ryeowook lagi

"hahhh..." Siwon kali ini menghela napas panjang. Entah apa yang dirasakan namja bertubuh atletis itu

"a-apa..tidak boleh?" Ryeowook menatap Siwon kecewa

"tentu saja boleh,Yang Mulia. Yang Mulia berhak tahu. Hanya saja,saya merasa tidak nyaman membicarakannya. Baginda raja lah yang berhak..." jawab Siwon

"tapi..aku tidak enak bertanya padanya..aku tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa lagi..." Ryeowook menunduk. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal empuk itu. akhirnya Siwon pun menyerah. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"baiklah. Kejadiannya tidak sampai setahun yang lalu. Saat itu baginda masih menjadi pangeran. Mendiang raja tengah dalam perjalanan untuk mengunjungi Duke Lee yang tunduk pada kekuasaan kerajaan kita..." Siwon mengawali ceritanya

"terus?"

"di tengah perjalanan mendiang raja diserang oleh sekelompok assassin handal dari kaum Fairie. Mereka menyerang secara licik dan sembunyi-sembunyi. Mendiang raja dan seluruh pengawal yang ada saat itu tewas di tempat.."

"oh..." Ryeowook menatap Siwon simpatik. Ia bisa melihat raut terluka di wajah namja itu

"semenjak itu kami mengetatkan pengawalan kepada baginda Kyuhyun. Jika sesuatu terjadi padanya,kerajaan ini akan runtuh. Setidaknya hingga baginda menemukan pasangan,baginda akan lebih aman dan bisa menjaga dirinya. Tapi dasar baginda pembangkang,setelah menemukan Yang Mulia,baginda ngotot untuk keluar dari pengawasan kami..." Siwon geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum. Ryeowook ikut tersenyum juga. Kyuhyun memang sangat dekat dengan Siwon. Meski Siwon beberapa tahun lebih tua,namun mereka telah bersahabat sejak kecil.

"Yang Mulia tahu? Saya selalu berjaga tak jauh dari apartemen Yang Mulia ketika itu..." Siwon tersenyum simpul,memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Ryeowook jadi merona malu membayangkan Siwon menunggui Kyuhyun yang sedang mengejar-ngejar cinta Ryeowook.

"lalu Siwon-ah..kenapa Elf dan Fairie bermusuhan? Jika Elf dan Fairie sebangsa,bukankah seharusnya menjalin hubungan yang baik?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. mendengar itu Siwon tersenyum mengangguk

"permusuhan ini sudah ada sejak lama,Yang Mulia. Masalah sepele sebenarnya,perebutan kekuasaan yang tak ada habis-habisnya. Dan selalu menimbulkan korban jiwa dan kebencian yang sudah mendarah daging dalam tubuh masing-masing. Penyerangan demi penyerangan yang dilakukan satu sama lain..."

"Sebenarnya Yang Mulia benar. Sudah seharusnya Elf dan Fairie menghentikan permusuhan konyol ini..." Siwon menghela napas panjang. Ryeowook terdiam. Ia melamun.

"mungkin Yang Mulia bisa melakukannya..."

"eh apa?" Ryeowook tersentak dari lamunannya

"anni..." Siwon menatap lurus ke depan. Membiarkan Ryeowook yang tengah kebingungan sendiri,larut dalam lamunannya.

ooooooooooooooo

Kyuhyun mendesah lelah. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar sembari memijit-mijit pelipisnya.

"baginda..."

"hmm..." jawab Kyuhyun malas

"jadi bagaimana? Baginda akan tetap menjalankan rencana itu?"

"aku tidak tahu,Siwon-ah. Kurasa ya..." Kyuhyun melirik Siwon yang sedari tadi menatapnya cemas. Siwon menatapnya simpatik. Meskipun ia lebih tua dari Kyuhyun,dan menurut budaya Korea sangat kurang ajar jika Kyuhyun memanggil Siwon seperti itu,namun Siwon mengizinkannya. Kyuhyun adalah rajanya. Jadi tidak apa-apa.

"tapi baginda tahu kan apa konsekuensinya? Lambat laun Yang Mulia Ryeowook akan tahu..." bujuk Siwon lagi. suasana hening sebentar.

"menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"sebagai pengawal dan anggota kerajaan anda,saya menyarankan anda untuk tetap pada rencana..." ujar Siwon

"tapi?" sela Kyuhyun. Ia tahu ada pertentangan dalam kata-kata Siwon

"tapi sebagai sahabatmu,Kyu..hyung mohon jangan. Kasihani Ryeowook..." Siwon tersenyum lemah. Untuk pertama kalinya ia memanggil nama asli Kyuhyun. Meski Kyuhyun selalu berkata padanya bahwa jika mereka hanya sedang berdua,tidak apa-apa memanggil nama aslinya,Siwon tidak pernah melakukannya. Kyuhyun sedikit tertegun mendengar nama aslinya disebut.

"hahhh..."

"tentu kau tidak ingin kehilangannya,bukan?" tanya Siwon lagi,berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun

"entahlah. Ini sudah terlanjur,Siwon hyung..."

ooooooooooooooo

Ryeowook sedang tertidur lelap di mobil pribadinya sementara Siwon seperti biasa,yang menyetir. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke mansion setelah menghadiri acara tahunan bersama para bangsawan,duchess dan lady,untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Jam digital di mobil menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Sebenarnya jalanan kota masih cukup ramai. Hanya saja jalan menuju mansion yang sepi,karena mansion mereka letaknya tersembunyi. Mereka terpaksa pulang cukup malam karena jarak yang jauh.

Siwon mempercepat laju mobilnya. Ia melirik ke arah spion dan melihat mobil anak buahnya masih mengikuti. Ia sudah diomel baginda Kyuhyunnya untuk segera mengantar ratunya pulang. Siwon geleng-geleng kepala maklum dan segera mempercepat jalan pulang.

Iseng,sekali lagi Siwon melirik ke arah spion. Hei,dimana mobil anak buahnya? Kenapa cepat sekali menghilang? Firasat namja itu tidak enak. Dengan segera ia membangunkan ratunya.

"Yang Mulia..bangun Yang Mulia..." gumamny pelan

"hmm...sudah sampai?" balas Ryeowook setengah sadar

"Yang Mulia harus siaga. Sepertinya di sekitar kita ada musuh..."

"mwo?!" kali ini Ryeowook sepenuhnya terjaga. Ia bergidik ketakutan

"ba-bagaimana bisa..."

"mobil anak buah saya menghilang dari pandangan. Padahal belum sampai semenit yang lalu saya mengecek,mereka sudah tidak ada.." jelas Siwon. Pandangannya lurus ke depan namun instingnya terbuka lebar. Ia membuka tabir sihir yang melindungi rupa aslinya.

"mu-mungkin ketinggalan..." gumam Ryeowook pelan. Namun ia sendiri tak percaya pada perkataannya

"sebaiknya Yang Mulia siaga. Tenang saja saya akan melindungi Yang Mulia. Yang Mulia hanya pikirkan keselamatan anda dan bayi anda. Jika saya beri sinyal,anda harus lari..." ujar Siwon pelan namun tegas

"meninggalkanmu?!" seru Ryeowook

"itu sudah tugas saya. Prioritas utama bukan nyawa saya..."

"tapi.."

"saya akan baik-baik saja. saya terlatih.." Siwon tersenyum tipis. Ryeowook pun akhirnya mengangguk ragu. Didalam pikirannya ia teringat akan nasib ayah Kyuhyun,yang waktu itu juga dalam perjalanan pulang sama sepertinya kini.

"Kyu..." bisik Ryeowook lirih. Ia mengelus perutnya ketakutan. Dengan insting Elf nya bisa ia rasakan hawa di sekelilingnya berubah drastis. Ia tahu ada bahaya yang sedang mengincarnya. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Siwon tetap setenang itu sedang ia sudah panik sendiri

"bersiaplah,Yang Mulia..ini saatnya..." bisik Siwon

Brakk!

ooooooooooooooo

Brakk!

Mobil itu seketika menghantam pohon yang ada di sisi jalan. Bukan,Siwon memang sengaja. Karena ia bisa merasakan sebuah peluru dari arah jauh sedang mengincar kepala ratunya. Oleh karena itu ia bergeser sehingga peluru itu meleset.

"Yang Mulia menunduk! Jangan keluar dulu! Saya akan membuat mereka sibuk. Jika ada kesempatan,terbanglah dengan cepat.." bisik Siwon lagi,memberi aba-aba. Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. Meski ia pernah belajar terbang dengan Kyuhyun,namun ia belum semahir itu. ia masih takut-takut.

"ingat Yang Mulia,yang cepat. Jangan lari tapi terbang, Fairie tidak bisa terbang tapi lari mereka yang tercepat..." ingat Siwon. Ryeowook terdiam. Ia tahu pernah melihat Kyuhyun berpindah dengan cepat ke arahnya. Jika itu saja masih kalah cepat dengan Fairie,berarti Fairie itu secepat apa?!

Sett!

Trakk! Trakk! Trakk!

Siwon keluar meninggalkan Ryeowook tepat saat mobil itu dilempari batu. Namja itu kemudian terbang rendah sambil berusaha menghadapi para Fairie yang jumlahnya banyak itu.

Ryeowook bergidik. Ia terus memerhatikan Siwon. Menunggu adanya sinyal.

Trakk!

Ryeowook terkesiap. Mobilnya dilempari batu lagi. dan kali ini batu itu menembus kacanya,hampir mengenai dirinya sendiri.

Uh-oh.

Para Fairie itu mencoba memancingnya keluar. Disini jadi tidak aman.

Ryeowook tahu Siwon tengah mengawasinya dengan cemas. Ryeowook sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Trakk!

"akh!" Ryeowook mengaduh. Salah satu batu mengenai pelipisnya yang kini menjadi berdarah.

Ryeowook mengelus perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Nyeri di awal kehamilan. Uh,kenapa harus terjadi sekarang?pikir Ryeowook. Hormon Elf saat hamil memang lebih acak dibanding hormon manusia.

Dug!

Ryeowook terkaget saat sebuah batu meluncur ke arah perutnya. Refleks ia melindungi perutnya dengan tangan. Alhasil batu itu mengenai tangannya.

Ryeowook sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi. ia harus keluar. Setelah membuka tabirnya,Ryeowook membuka pintu mobil dan dengan cepat ia terbang. Namun belum sempat ia terbang lebih tinggi,ternyata sudah ada seorang Fairie yang menunggunya diluar. Dengan senyum licik penuh kemenangan,Fairie itu mengangkap kaki Ryeowook dan membanting tubuh mungilnya ke tanah.

"akh!" erang Ryeowook

"Yang Mulia!"

"hahahaha! Jadi benar itu ratu yang baru? Huh lemah! Mati saja!" sahut Fairie itu dengan mengerikannya.

Set! Set!

Ryeowook berusaha secepat mungkin menghindar serangan Fairie gila itu. namun ternyata Siwon benar. Di darat,Fairie lah yang unggul. Dan Siwon sendiri yang sudah kewalahan tak bisa terbang lebih rendah lagi untuk menangkap Ryeowook. Karena jika ia melakukannya ia juga akan tertangkap seperti Ryeowook dan bernasib sama.

Ryeowook mengerang kesakitan saat menyadari darah keluar dari selangkangannya. Tubuhnya seketika membeku.

"tidak! Kumohon jangan..." tangisnya. Belum lama ia bersama bayi ini. Jangan sampai ia kehilangannya!

Tak dihiraukannya luka-luka akibat kuku tajam Fairie yang mengenai sekujur tubuhnya itu. Ryeowook berusaha bangkit untuk terbang pergi.

Set!

ooooooooooooooo

Ryeowook mengerjap kaget. Seingatnya tadi ia sedang terduduk di tengah aspal dengan para Fairie gila yang mengerubunginya. Ia sedang berusaha kabur ketika tiba-tiba saja ia sudah mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah hutan kecil yang ia kenal. Hutan ini berada dekat dengan mansionnya!

Tapi bagaimana bisa ia sampai kesini? Apa Siwon yang membawanya?

"Ryeowook-ah..."

Ryeowook tersentak. Ia menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia terbelalak kaget ketika melihat sesosok namja di hadapannya sedang menatapnya cemas.

"gwaenchana? Kau berdarah banyak!"

ooooooooooooooo

"bagaimana keadaannya?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan panik. Diguncangkannya tubuh dokter senior itu

"maaf baginda,Yang Mulia akan baik-baik saja tapi..bayi baginda tidak bisa diselamatkan.."

Deg!

Jantung Kyuhyun seakan berhenti berdetak. Raut wajahnya mengeras.

"tinggalkan kami.." titahnya dingin,yang segera dipatuhi oleh para bawahannya itu. dengan langkah berat Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar itu. Dilihatnya tubuh Ryeowook yang diperban sana-sini. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri Ryeowook dan mengecup yeoja itu di tiap inchi lukanya. Ia juga mengecup perut,wajah dan bibir pucat yeoja itu.

Dan sepertinya perlakuan Kyuhyun memberikan reaksi karena Ryeowook segera membuka matanya.

"Kyu..."

"gwaenchana?!" seru Kyuhyun panik

"kau menciumku ya? aku merasa baikan..." Ryeowook tersenyum tipis

"baguslah...Ryeowook-ah bayinya..."

"aku tahu. Aku tahu Kyu..hiks..mian..mian Kyu..hiks..." Ryeowook mulai menangis. melihat itu Kyuhyun segera memeluknya erat

"anya! Ini bukan salahmu. Sudahlah yang penting kau baik-baik saja..." Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Ryeowook

"hiks..tapi..."

"kita bisa buat lagi,ne?" canda Kyuhyun

"hya!" seru Ryeowook tak terima. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Ryeowook. Mau tak mau,Ryeowook ikut tersenyum juga

"bagaimana Siwon?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir

"dia koma...aku tidak tahu dia bisa selamat atau tidak.." jawab Kyuhyun datar. Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa takut,bersalah dan sedih. Benar-benar tidak enak.

"Siwon sempat bilang di kesadaran terakhirnya,ada yang membantu kalian..siapa dia?" tanya Kyuhyun

Deg!

"Ryeowook-ah?" panggil Kyuhyun saat dilihatnya Ryeowook tidak memberikan respon

.

.

.

.

_Ryeowook mengerjap kaget. Seingatnya tadi ia sedang terduduk di tengah aspal dengan para Fairie gila yang mengerubunginya. Ia sedang berusaha kabur ketika tiba-tiba saja ia sudah mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah hutan kecil yang ia kenal. Hutan ini berada dekat dengan mansionnya!_

_Tapi bagaimana bisa ia sampai kesini? Apa Siwon yang membawanya?_

"_Ryeowook-ah..."_

_Ryeowook tersentak. Ia menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia terbelalak kaget ketika melihat sesosok namja di hadapannya sedang menatapnya cemas._

"_gwaenchana? Kau berdarah banyak!"_

_Deg!_

"_ka-kau..." bisik Ryeowook. Ia menutup mulutnya tak percaya._

_Namja itu terdiam. Ia tak meneruskan langkahnya._

"_tenang,aku tak akan menyakitimu. Aku mengikuti mereka karena curiga mereka akan mengincarmu. Ternyata aku benar. Maaf aku agak terlambat menyelamatkanmu. Aku harus mencari celah yang tepat untuk membawamu,agar tak ketahuan juga..." jelas namja itu datar. Namun matanya memperlihatkan sorot kekhawatiran yang luar biasa._

_Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya,menahan nyeri dan tangis._

"_sebaiknya kau segera pulang. Aku tak bisa mengantarmu lebih jauh,maaf. kau harus mengobati lukamu segera..."_

_Setelah mengatakan itu,namja itu pun berbalik pergi. Cepat sekali. meninggalkan Ryeowook yang jatuh terduduk di tanah. Menangis._

_._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Ryeowook-ah kau kenapa?!" desak Kyuhyun. Ryeowook terdiam. Ia kemudian menatap Kyuhyun datar

"Yesung..itu Yesung. Dan dia Fairie..."

-tbc-

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

saya tau saya apdetnya keterlaluan lamanya

maafmaafmaaf DX

saya ngerasa makin kesini tiap chapter makin pendek ya O.o

maaf lagi. tolong jangan culik saya (?)

tapi saya harap ga makin membosankan

karena masih ada banyak misteri yg belum terpecahkan kkkk~

terima kasih buat yg udah nunggu ff ini. terima kasih udah baca dan review

ayo para YWS dan KWS diluar sana review yg banyak :D

gomawo!


	4. Chapter 4

~Only Regret Remains~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: KyuWook, YeWook

Summary: Ryeowook tersakiti karena Yesung. Ryeowook pergi bersama namja lain. Yesung menyesal. Tipikal. Tapi bagaimana jika misalnya mereka bersatu lagi,kedua ras yang berbeda itu malah akan mati?

*a/n: sedikit terinspirasi dari novelnya Carrie Jones.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ryeowook-ah kau kenapa?!" desak Kyuhyun. Ryeowook terdiam. Ia kemudian menatap Kyuhyun datar.

"Yesung..itu Yesung. Dan dia Fairie..."

Deg!

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Raut wajahnya menggelap. Ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"bagaimana bisa dia itu Fairie? Apa kau tahu kenapa Kyu?" gumam Ryeowook

"tidak. Aku tidak tahu..." jawab Kyuhyun datar

"apa..dia juga 'direkrut' sepertiku?" Ryeowook kembali bertanya-tanya

"sudahlah Ryeowook-ah jangan memikirkannya lagi.." bujuk Kyuhyun

"tapi aku penasaran,Kyu. bagaimana bisa dia-"

"cukup!" bentak Kyuhyun keras

"K-Kyu?" Ryeowook menatapnya bingung

"Ryeowook-ah aku suamimu! Kau tidak boleh membicarakan namja lain didepan suamimu,apalagi itu mantan kekasihmu!" marah Kyuhyun. Melihat itu,emosi Ryeowook naik. Ia memang sedang sensitif sekarang ini. Dan merupakan keputusan yang salah besar bagi Kyuhyun untuk memancing pertengkaran dengannya.

"kenapa kau marah begitu? Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa! Aku bukannya ingin kembali dengannya atau apa. Dan asal kau tahu aku belum pernah putus darinya. aku masih kekasihnya!" sahut Ryeowook tegas. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia berkata begitu. Semua itu keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja. ia hanya merasa harus mengatakannya.

"kau! Bisa-bisanya kau berkata begitu! Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini,kau baru saja keguguran anakku! Darah dagingku! Bagaimana bisa kau membicarakan kekasihmu seperti itu!"

"kau sendiri kenapa marah-marah duluan?! Tidak bisakah kau memercayaiku? Aku membuang kehidupan lamaku,menjadi makhluk asing seperti ini untukmu!"

"kau melakukannya karena ingin kabur darinya!"

"kenapa sih kau harus marah begini? Jangan-jangan..kau tahu sesuatu?" tuduh Ryeowook tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam

"apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

"kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku! Katakan apa itu!" desak Ryeowook. Instingnya telah menajam. Ia bukan Ryeowook yang dulu lagi. ia tahu ada sesuatu yang busuk yang disembunyikan suaminya itu.

"tidak! Tidak ada!" bantahnya keras

"jangan berbohong! Tidak mungkin kau tak tahu Yesung Fairie atau bukan. Meskipun jika ia memakai tabir pelindung. Kau raja Elf. Kau pasti selalu tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di kerajaan Fairie sana! Jika Yesung memang Fairie dari awal,seharusnya kalian berdua tahu dan sudah lama berseteru!" Ryeowook mulai berspekulasi. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarnya. Tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"tapi..tapi Yesung tidak memercayai adanya Elf. Berarti ia tidak tahu. Bisa jadi ia memang manusia. Kalau ia 'direkrut' sepertiku,kau pasti tahu! Pasti! Apalagi itu Yesung! Jawab aku!" bentak Ryeowook

"bagaimana bisa kau menuduhku?! Dan untuk apa pula kau mengurusi kehidupannya?! Kau masih mencintainya,eoh?!" balas Kyuhyun tak terima

"ya! aku memang selalu mencintainya! Harusnya kau tahu! Dan aku masih menjadi kekasihnya!" seru Ryeowook lagi

"kau istriku,Kim Ryeowook!" geram Kyuhyun

"setahuku kita tidak saling mencintai,Cho Kyuhyun..."

Deg!

Itulah finalnya. Setelah itu mereka berdua terdiam. Sungguh baik Ryeowook maupun Kyuhyun sangat tidak ingin bertengkar seperti ini. Apalagi disaat-saat rapuh mereka.

Kyuhyun sendiri mati kutu,merasa kalah. Sebenarnya Ryeowook benar. Pernikahan mereka hanya didasari 'cari untung' apalagi setahu Ryeowook. Untung bagi Kyuhyun,mendapat ratu untuk menyeimbangkan kerajaannya. Bagi Ryeowook,bisa terlepas dari belenggu penderitaannya karena Yesung. Kyuhyun sadar tak pernah sedikitpun ada kata cinta terlintas dari mulutnya atau mulut Ryeowook.

Ya,Ryeowook benar. Yang mereka berdua pertanyakan masing-masing hanya satu. Benarkah mereka tak memiliki perasaan untuk satu sama lain?

Setelah akhirnya terdiam cukup lama,Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan. Dalam diam ia meninggalkan kamar rawat Ryeowook.

ooooooooooooooo

Sudah seminggu lebih semenjak pertengkaran mereka,namun baik Ryeowook maupun Kyuhyun masih tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin berbaikan. Ryeowook sendiri masih tidur di kamar rawat,bukannya kamar tidur Kyuhyun. Ia masih kesal karena semakin tampak bahwa Kyuhyun menutupi sesuatu darinya. dan ia harus tahu apa.

Ryeowook mengelus pelan perut datarnya yang kini telah kosong. Begitu para petinggi kerajaan tahu yang terjadi pada Ryeowook,mereka naik pitam dan menuntut Kyuhyun untuk mengadakan perang. Namun entah apa yang ada dipikiran namja itu,ia hanya diam dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Ryeowook sendiri tak ingin ambil pusing. Ia tak memedulikan urusan politik kerajaan Elf.

Ryeowook bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap. Tak lupa memasang tabir pelindung,ia mengendap pergi. Jika ingin mendapat jawaban,ia tak dapat mencarinya disini. Ia harus bertanya pada sumbernya langsung,yaitu Yesung sendiri.

Dan hanya ada satu tempat yang Ryeowook tahu ia bisa menemukan Yesung. Kantornya. Terlepas dari ia Fairie atau bukan,Yesung tak mungkin bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

Dan disinilah Ryeowook berada.

Ruangan Yesung.

ooooooooooooooo

"Yesung.."

Yesung terperanjat kaget saat mendengar suara lembut yang sangat telinganya rindukan itu terdengar lagi.

"Ryeowook?!" seru Yesung

"kau baik-baik saja?"

"ya. terima kasih..kau sendiri?" Ryeowook tersenyum tipis

"ya begitulah.."

Mereka sejenak terdiam. Suasana canggung untuk beberapa saat.

"jadi..Fairie ya? bagaimana bisa?" Ryeowook memulai

"hmm ini lucu. Aku tak pernah tahu siapa orang tua kandungku. Yang aku punya hanya Kibum,kau tahu kan? Lalu suatu ketika Kibum muncul tanpa tabirnya,mengatakan bahwa kami adalah Fairie.." ujar Yesung

"apa?!"

"ya. aku dipasangi tabir sejak kecil sampai aku sendiri tak bisa melihat rupa asliku. Tabirnya begitu kuat. Dan di hari itu juga aku baru tahu alasan mereka memasangnya.."

Ryeowook terdiam. Jika Kibum tetap bisa melihat rupa asli Yesung,seharusnya Kyuhyun juga. Sekuat apapun tabir itu,Kyuhyun tetaplah seorang raja. Ia memiliki kemampuan untuk menembus tabir serumit apapun. Ia memang benar. Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook

"karena ingin menyembunyikanku dari situasi perang dingin yang membahayakan dengan kaum Elf. Karena aku adalah seorang raja,Ryeowook-ah.."

"Oh!" Ryeowook terperanjat kaget. Ini buruk. Sangat buruk.

"kau..sudah punya istri..." bisik Ryeowook lirih

"belum. Tapi aku sudah dijodohkan. Hei,bagaimana kalau kau menikah denganku saja?" Yesung tersenyum

"haha..kau gila? Kita bisa mati konyol hanya karena itu..." Ryeowook tertawa sarkatis.

Ah,Yesung 'melamarnya?' yah meski Ryeowook menerima pun,hal itu mustahil untuk terjadi. Ryeowook sudah terlanjur menjadi Elf dan tidak akan bisa kembali menjadi manusia,atau berubah menjadi Fairie. Peraturannya,jika Elf mencoba menikah dengan Fairie atau sebaliknya maka keduanya akan langsung mati karena proses penyatuan yang gagal. Kedua ras itu terlalu berbeda untuk disatukan. Seperti Ryeowook dan Yesung sekarang ini.

"ide yang bagus. Aku muak dengan semua ini. Aku muak bermusuhan denganmu. Mereka memaksaku menikah agar kerajaan bisa stabil jika sewaktu-waktu kerajaanmu menyerang untuk membalas perlakuan padamu..." ujar Yesung

"oh kejadian itu..aku kehilangan anakku,Yesung..." sahut Ryeowook datar

"ah! Ma-maaf. aku benar-benar menyesal..jika saja aku lebih cepat mungkin aku bisa menyelamatkan anakmu juga. Padahal aku sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menunda penyerangan itu. Aku tidak bisa melarang mereka untuk menyerang karena jika begitu mereka akan curiga terhadapku. Kau juga ujung-ujungnya yang akan celaka jika mereka tahu kau kekasihku. Aku beruntung Kibum memilih untuk tutup mulut.."

"siapa..aku untukmu..kau bilang?" Ryeowook terkesiap

"kita tidak pernah putus,bukan?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook tajam.

Ryeowook terdiam. Bahkan Yesung memikirkan hal yang sama.

"aku..."

"Ryeowook-ah kumohon...aku..aku mencintaimu..." Yesung mendekati Ryeowook dan memeluknya

"kita tidak bisa. Tidak bisa begini,Yesung-ah. Kau dan aku akan mati.." Ryeowook menggeleng dalam pelukan itu. namun ia tidak membalas ataupun berontak dalam pelukan Yesung

"andai saja aku melamarmu lebih cepat. Aku akan mendapatkan ciumanmu duluan dan kau akan menjadi Fairie,bukannya Elf..." sesal Yesung.

Akhirnya Ryeowook pun melepas pelukan itu. ia tidak akan dan tidak boleh jatuh dalam pelukan Yesung lagi. masih segar dalam ingatannya betapa seringnya Yesung telah menyakitinya,dan karena itulah ia menjadi Elf. Ia tidak mungkin semudah itu menyerah. Karena tidak ada jalan kembali.

Dan mungkin saja rasa sakit itu telah menghapus rasa cintanya?

"bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang,Kim Yesung? Jika suatu saat nanti aku kenapa-kenapa,jangan kau menyesal..." ujar Ryeowook datar. Ia membuka tabirnya kemudian dengan gerakan cepat menggigit leher Yesung dengan taringnya.

Ia tak berniat membunuh Yesung tentu saja. ia hanya ingin mengagetkan namja itu dan menunjukkan bahwa ia kuat. Ia bukanlah Ryeowook yang lemah seperti dulu,yang hanya akan menangis jika disakiti Yesung.

"Ryeowook-ah?!" Yesung tersentak kaget.

Ia terpaksa membuka tabirnya untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. mata hitam pekatnya bertatapan dengan mata emas Ryeowook. Yesung meringis didalam hati ketika mengingat bahwa ia pernah melihat warna mata yang sama sebelumnya sedekat ini. Warna mata namja yang telah merebut Ryeowooknya.

"dan sekali lagi kubilang,sebaiknya kau tidak menyesal,Kim Yesung! Karena hal itu hanya akan membunuhmu..."

"Ryeowook.."

"oh,ya. kita putus.."

ooooooooooooooo

Ryeowook melangkah masuk mansion dengan anggunnya. Di wajahnya yang cantik ia memasang tampang sekaku mungkin. sampai-sampai para pelayan takut melihat perubahan yang ada pada ratu mereka. Jika biasanya ratu Ryeowook cenderung bertingkah polos,manis dan ceria. Kini watak itu telah hilang.

Ryeowook yang lama telah mati. Mati karena keadaan yang memaksanya.

"dimana suamiku?" tanya Ryeowook pada salah seorang pelayan.

"di ruang rawat,nyonya. Choi Siwon-ssi baru saja siuman jadi baginda sedang menengoknya..."

"ah ne. Terima kasih.." sahut Ryeowook pendek seraya melangkah menuju tempat Siwon. Bahkan tak ada lagi senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Semua itu sirna. Ia hanya punya satu tujuan sekarang. menginterogasi Cho Kyuhyun.

ooooooooooooooo

"bagaimana kabar anda sendiri,baginda?" suara Siwon terdengar. Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendengarkan dalam diam.

"aku kacau,Siwon-ah. Kacau. Ryeowook mencurigaiku..." itu suara Kyuhyun. Ia terdengar sangat frustasi

"mencurigai,maksud baginda?"

"ia melihat rupa asli Yesung dan mencurigai jika aku tahu sesuatu. Karena tidak mungkin aku tidak menyadari siapa Yesung..."

"Kyu..sebaiknya kau jujur padanya..."

Ryeowook mendelik curiga. Jujur? Apalagi yang disembunyikannya? Apa sebusuk itukah suaminya sebenarnya? Menyembunyikan rahasia demikian banyaknya?

"anni hyung. Aku akan kehilangannya..."

Ryeowook terdiam. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mau kehilangannya? Apa namja itu mencintainya? Entah kenapa jantung Ryeowook jadi berdebar mendengarnya.

"kau bisa mencari istri lain kan?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ryeowook menanti jawabannya dalam cemas.

"Kyu..jangan bilang kalau kau mencintai istrimu?"

Deg! Ini dia!batin Ryeowook. Ia harus tahu apa Kyuhyun mempunyai perasaan untuknya atau tidak!

"apa karena itu kau selalu menunda penyerangan ke kerajaan Fairie? Karena tidak ingin menyakiti Yang Mulia Ryeowook dengan membunuh raja Yesung?"

"aku.."

"tapi..bukankah kau menjadikannya istri hanya karena ia kekasih raja Yesung? Dengan begitu kau memiliki akses untuk menghancurkan kerajaan Fairie?"

Tak!

Anggaplah itu suara hati Ryeowook yang patah. Dadanya terasa ngilu saat mendengar perkataan Siwon.

.

.

.

.

"_hmm..kenapa..kau memilihku? Padahal kan aku..." _

"_karena kau kuat. Aku kagum pada ketangguhanmu. Itu saja. sisanya melengkapi.." _

"_sisanya?"_

"_seperti senyum manismu,caramu tertawa,kepandaianmu memasak,kebaikanmu dan lain-lain...tidak akan selesai jika harus disebut satu-satu.."_

.

.

.

.

"jadi begitu?"

Deg!

Kyuhyun menoleh kaget. Ia seakan lupa caranya bernafas ketika melihat Ryeowook berdiri di hadapannya,menatapnya dengan sangat terluka.

"Ryeo..wook..."

"kau tahu,Kyuhyun-ah? Yesung memang kekasih yang brengsek. Tak pernah menganggapku. Dan selama ini kau selalu berkoar bahwa Yesung tidak pantas bersamaku. Bahwa aku tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu dengan namja seperti Yesung..." Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dingin sekali

"Ryeowook.." Kyuhyun menatapnya lemah. Tak sanggup melihat reaksi Ryeowook

"tapi ternyata kau jauh lebih buruk dan lebih busuk daripada itu. kau memanfaatkanku dan menipuku demi balas dendam?! Nah,lakukanlah sekarang! kuberi tahu,dia belum mempunyai ratu. Kerajaannya belum stabil jadi kau dapat dengan mudah menaklukkannya. Lakukanlah apa yang menjadi tujuanmu! Puaskan dirimu!" serunya

"Ryeowook aku minta maaf..."

"kau begitu palsu,Cho Kyuhyun. Bahkan Yesung masih seribu kali lebih baik darimu.." potong Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.

-tbc-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

annyeoooong!

hmm gimana? ngerti nggak chapter ini?

kalo ada hal yg dirasa kurang jelas,silakan tanya aja hehehe :)

chapter depan yang terakhir

buat yg nanya kapan yesungie ditunjukkin nyesalnya,emang saya siapin di last chapternya.

karena biar sesuatu aja gitu kkkk~

saya tau fic ini masih banyak kekurangan

oleh karena itu silakan review,beritahu bagaimana pemikiran kalian tentang fic ini :)

gomawo!


	5. Chapter 5

~Only Regret Remains~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: KyuWook, YeWook

Summary: Ryeowook tersakiti karena Yesung. Ryeowook pergi bersama namja lain. Yesung menyesal. Tipikal. Tapi bagaimana jika misalnya mereka bersatu lagi,kedua ras yang berbeda itu malah akan mati?

*a/n: sedikit terinspirasi dari novelnya Carrie Jones.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**~Few Months Earlier...**

.

.

.

"Siwon-ah! Lihat itu! itu Yesung,keturunan Fairie yang seharusnya menjadi raja itu!" seru Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang tengah berada disebelahnya. Mereka berdua tengah terbang rendah di tempat tersembunyi,sambil mengawasi sosok namja yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya.

"dia..terlihat seperti manusia biasa bagi saya,baginda.." Siwon mengerutkan dahinya bingung

"apa? Kau bercanda? Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas mata hitam menjijikkannya itu!" Kyuhyun menatapnya kaget

"mungkin..mungkin dia memakai tabir yang kuat,baginda. Saya benar-benar tidak bisa melihat sosok aslinya..." Siwon berpendapat

"ah,ya..tentu saja tabir yang dipakainya harus tebal. Dia sedang dalam persembunyian..." Kyuhyun mengangguk. Jika bangsa peri memakai tabir,hanya bangsa peri lainnya yang bisa melihat wujud aslinya. Namun jika tabir yang dipakai terlalu kuat,maka tidak akan ada yang bisa menembus penglihatannya,kecuali seorang raja dan ratu yang memiliki kekuatan besar. Seperti Kyuhyun.

Pandangan Kyuhyun kemudian teralih pada sosok yeoja yang memasuki ruang kerja Yesung. Yeoja itu tersenyum sambil mencium pipi Yesung. Yesung tersenyum padanya.

"ah..ternyata kekasihnya manusia..." sahut Kyuhyun

"menurut informasi nama yeoja itu Kim Ryeowook. Salah satu desainer dari sebuah butik yang cukup besar di kota ini,baginda raja.." jelas Siwon

"hmm..Yesung tidak tahu kalau dirinya itu Fairie,kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"dari informasi yang didapat dari mata-mata kami,itu benar baginda. Kim Kibum sepupunya yang tinggal bersamanya itu,merupakan Fairie yang terkuat juga,menyembunyikannya dari Yesung-ssi."

"menarik. Mungkin aku bisa menggunakan Kim Ryeowook itu untuk menghancurkan Yesung dan kerajaan Fairie. Apalagi ia belum jadi raja. Kesempatan yang bagus. Dan dengan tabir setebal itu,kemampuannya terkunci sama sekali. akan lebih mudah bagiku menjatuhkannya.." Kyuhyun menyeringai

"apa yang hendak baginda lakukan?" tanya Siwon penasaran. Baginda rajanya ini selalu penuh dengan ide-ide yang luar biasa.

"aku belum mempunyai istri. Sepertinya Kim Ryeowook adalah kandidat yang tepat..."

ooooooooooooooo

Siang itu Kyuhyun sedang bersantai sendirian di apartemen Ryeowook. Semenjak mengenalkan dirinya pada yeoja itu,Kyuhyun kerap kali berkunjung,meski Ryeowook sedang tidak ada. Ia hanya ingin mendapat perhatian yeoja itu. dan setelah berhasil merebutnya,ia akan menjatuhkan Yesung dengan mudahnya. Lewat Ryeowook.

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang ketika mendengar suara Ryeowook dan seorang namja samar-samar dari luar apartemen. Mungkinkah Ryeowook sudah pulang? Tapi siapa namja yang bersamanya?

Kyuhyun memfokuskan pikirannya. Ia kenal aura ini. Aura sang calon raja Fairie. Kyuhyun segera beranjak pergi. Belum saatnya bagi Yesung untuk bertemu dirinya. Ia punya rencana hari ini. Membuat Yesung terlihat buruk didepan Ryeowook.

"mana? Tidak ada siapa-siapa!" sahut Yesung setelah mencari ke segala arah. Ia melipat tangan di dada,kesal.

Sementara Kyuhyun sedang mengintip di tempat yang tersembunyi. Ia berhasil menghindari Yesung yang memeriksa apartemen Ryeowook tadi. pasti Ryeowook telah melapor dan meminta Yesung untuk mengusir Kyuhyun. Tertebak sekali.

"dia memang suka pergi-pergi seenaknya! Tapi sehabis itu selalu datang kesini!" sahut Ryeowook

"Ryeowook-ah berhenti berbohong! Jika kau berbohong seperti ini terus hanya untuk perhatianku,sebaiknya kau menghentikannya segera.."

Ryeowook terdiam. Ia terpana kaget mendengar perkataan Yesung. Kyuhyun tertegun melihatnya. Yeoja itu terlihat sangat marah dan kecewa.

"keluar..." ujarnya dingin.

"aish! Terserah kau. Aku juga ada meeting yang penting setelah ini.." ujar Yesung seraya beranjak pergi.

Kyuhyun terkesiap saat melihat reaksi Ryeowook akan perkataan Yesung. Ia tampak begitu terluka. Ternyata Yesung itu begitu brengsek. Memerlakukan yeojachingunya seperti itu?! jika begini terus,dengan mudah Kyuhyun akan merebut Ryeowook. Didalam hatinya,Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"keluar! Urusi saja meeting bodohmu itu! jika suatu saat nanti aku kenapa-kenapa,jangan kau menyesal,Kim Yesung!" seru Ryeowook histeris. Yesung mengacuhkan kata-katanya dan berbalik pergi.

Sejurus kemudian,setelah Yesung pergi,Ryeowook jatuh merosot. Tubuhnya bergetar,terlihat rapuh sekali. pantas saja,Yesung berkata seperti itu padanya. Sempat terbesit rasa bersalah di hati Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook menangis begitu. Dengan perasaan tidak enak,ia mendekati Ryeowook perlahan.

"hiks..hiks..." Ryeowook duduk di lantai seraya memeluk lututnya,menangis. ia benar-benar kecewa pada Yesung.

"uljima..."

Ryeowook tersentak kaget. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya iba. Tangis Ryeowook menjadi semakin keras. Kyuhyun pun bergerak untuk membenamkan Ryeowook dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun meringis dalam hati. Entah kenapa ia bisa ikut merasakan kesakitan Ryeowook. Ia merasa sesak saat melihat yeoja itu menangis dan sangat ingin melakukan apa saja agar yeoja itu tersenyum kembali. Ia jadi menyesal. Ini semua gara-gara perbuatannya. Jika saja ia tidak bersembunyi dan menampakkan wujudnya didepan Yesung,Ryeowook tidak akan menangis karena Yesung mengatainya pembohong.

"kau..tidak bertanya kenapa aku menangis?" tanya Ryeowook lirih. Mata jernih yang penuh air mata itu menatap Kyuhyun sayu. Kyuhyun sempat tertegun sebentar.

Sebenarnya ini bagus. Ia bisa mendapat simpati Ryeowook dengan mudahnya,dengan cara seperti ini. Namun jauh di dalam hatinya,perasaan buruk itu terus menguasai. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak sekarang. semua itu hanya karena tangisan Ryeowook.

Kenapa? Kenapa tangisnya bisa membuat Kyuhyun goyah untuk melanjutkan rencana kejinya? Apa karena ia tahu,jika Ryeowook mengetahui kepura-puraannya,ia akan semakin terluka?

Tidak! Ia harus tetap pada rencana! Menggunakan Ryeowook untuk menjatuhkan Yesung dan kerajaannya. Ya,harus...

"tidak perlu..." jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Ryeowook terlihat lebih tenang sekarang. sepertinya,rencana Kyuhyun kali ini berhasil. Ia mulai bisa mendapatkan Ryeowook.

ooooooooooooooo

"apa kau bilang?!" seru Kyuhyun geram

"kubilang,aku sudah memaafkannya..." sahut Ryeowook lambat-lambat

"kau gila?!" bentaknya

"ya,kurasa..." Ryeowook tersenyum lemah. Sorot matanya menunjukkan kesedihan yang teramat sangat.

"aish! Ryeowook-ah!" Kyuhyun menggeram.

Baru saja kemarin yeoja itu menangis histeris karena kekasih bodohnya. Kemudian ketika kekasih bodohnya itu meneleponnya untuk meminta maaf dan berkata kalau ia memercayainya,Ryeowook luluh begitu saja. apa yeoja itu terlalu naif atau apa?

"sudahlah Kyuhyun-ah. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Aku harus bekerja..." Ryeowook menggeleng lemah.

"kau bodoh,Ryeowook-ah!" umpat Kyuhyun kesal.

Namun ia tak berniat untuk pergi. Ia tetap di apartemen itu. ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain laptopnya sendiri dengan headset di telinga,sementara Ryeowook sibuk di meja kerjanya. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian. Karena Ryeowook pasti akan menangis sendiri nanti. Jika Kyuhyun tetap tinggal,dan sewaktu-waktu Ryeowook menangis,ia bisa menenangkannya.

Kenapa? Untuk mendapat simpati Ryeowook? Agar bisa merebutnya dari Yesung? Untuk itukah Kyuhyun berusaha memenangkan hatinya? Demi rencana awalnya selama ini?

Atau...

Kyuhyun berusaha memenangkan hati Ryeowook,untuk dirinya sendiri?

Apa karena itu Kyuhyun marah dan geram saat Ryeowook kembali ke pelukan kekasihnya? Bukannya ia marah karena rencananya terancam gagal. Tapi karena ia cemburu.

Ya,raja muda Cho itu telah jatuh dalam perangkapnya sendiri. Ia kalah dalam permainan yang ia buat.

Ia jatuh cinta pada bidak caturnya. Kesalahannya yang berakibat paling fatal di masa depan nanti.

ooooooooooooooo

"bagaimana bisa kau menuduhku?! Dan untuk apa pula kau mengurusi kehidupannya?! Kau masih mencintainya,eoh?!" balas Kyuhyun tak terima

"ya! aku memang selalu mencintainya! Harusnya kau tahu! Dan aku masih menjadi kekasihnya!" seru Ryeowook lagi

"kau istriku,Kim Ryeowook!" geram Kyuhyun

"setahuku kita tidak saling mencintai,Cho Kyuhyun..."

Deg!

Itulah finalnya. Setelah itu mereka berdua terdiam.

Sungguh rasanya ingin sekali Kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya pada Ryeowook. Agar yeoja itu tahu apa yang dirasakannya.

Tapi ia takut. Ryeowook selalu mencintai Yesung,seperti yang dikatakannya sendiri. Meski Kyuhyun memiliki tubuhnya,Yesunglah yang memiliki hatinya. Kyuhyun takut. Ia takut sekali akan reaksi yang didapatnya dari Ryeowook jika ia mengatakannya. Ia merasa takut akan kebohongannya sendiri. Masih pantaskah ia mengatakan kata cinta itu,setelah apa yang diperbuatnya?

Semua hal itulah yang membuat kelu lidahnya untuk mengatakan perasaannya. Ia merasa bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh. Dan ia terpaksa menelan kekecewaannya sendiri saat Ryeowook melangkah pergi.

Padahal ia tidak tahu. Jika saja ia menyatakan cintanya malam itu,mungkin Ryeowook akan tetap tinggal. Mungkin Ryeowook akan mempertimbangkannya dan memaafkannya. Lagipula meskipun yeoja itu mencintai Yesung,ia tak akan bisa kembali pada namja itu seperti yang dulu biasa ia lakukan.

Karena ia adalah seorang Elf dan Yesung raja Fairie. Mustahil bagi mereka untuk bersatu.

Namun Kyuhyun melupakan fakta itu. didalam pikirannya telah tertanam dalam bahwa ia akan selalu menjadi yang kedua setelah Yesung. Padahal sebenarnya belum tentu begitu.

ooooooooooooooo

.

.

.

**~Back To Present...**

Yesung menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengurung diri seharian di kamar. Perkataan Kibum dan pejabat-pejabat kerajaan lain tak dihiraukannya. Ia benar-benar butuh sendirian saat ini.

Tangannya menggenggam erat ponselnya,dimana terpampang foto seorang yeoja manis sedang tersenyum.

"Ryeowook-ah aku mencintaimu. Sungguh aku mencintaimu. Tapi kenapa ini harus terjadi pada kita?" Yesung menitikkan air matanya. Didalam hatinya ia masih tidak percaya Ryeowook memutuskannya. Pergi dari kehidupannya selamanya.

"jika saja aku memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Jika saja aku memberitahumu apa perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Kau tentu masih akan disini,bukan?" Yesung memejamkan matanya,mengingat masa-masanya bersama yeoja itu. sungguh sulit untuk menemukan momen bahagia mereka bersama. Karena semasa pacaran,Yesung lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya demi pekerjaan,bukannya memerhatikan Ryeowook. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

Yesung kira,Ryeowook toh akan selalu ada disana jika ia mencarinya. Dan Ryeowook pun akan selalu datang tanpa perlu ia cari. Ia tidak tahu bahwa pemikiran itu salah. Cinta yang selama ini ia diamkan saja,harusnya ia tunjukkan. Dan kini ia hanya bisa menangisinya.

"selama ini kau selalu bertahan sendirian meski sulit. Mianhae,Ryeowook-ah.. mianhae..aku menyesal." Bisiknya lirih sekali. digigitnya bibirnya itu kuat-kuat,tidak memedulikan darah yang mulai menetes dari sana. Ia ingin melampiaskan rasa sakit di dadanya yang membuatnya sesak untuk bernapas.

Ia menyesal.

"bagaimana aku bisa hidup? Aku membutuhkanmu tapi kau tak akan bisa berada di sisiku. Bagaimana? Bagaimana aku melupakanmu? Bagaimana?" Yesung menatap nyalang. Ia mulai panik. Membayangkan bagaimana hari esok tanpa Ryeowook,tentu sangat dirasa sulit. Selama ini terpisah saja sudah seperti neraka. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Bagaimana ia bertahan hidup?

"bagaimana?! Aaaarrghhh! Bagaimanaaaaaa?! Bagaimana katakan padakuuuu!" amuknya seperti orang gila. Ia mulai berteriak dan menghancurkan barang-barangnya.

Satu per satu furnitur kamar itu berjatuhan dan pecah. Berantakan namun ia yakin keadaan kamarnya tak sekacau keadaan hatinya sekarang. perasaan kesal,marah,sedih dan sesal itu terlalu menyesakkan dan memenuhi hatinya. Ia ingin membuangnya. Ia ingin sekali berhenti merasakannya. Tapi ia tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghapus perasaan tak mengenakkan itu. Ia hanya tahu ia harus melampiaskannya pada sesuatu.

Dengan napas memburu Yesung mengobrak-abrik dan meninju-ninju kaca cermin. Semuanya yang melewati pandangannya ia obrak-abrik, kecuali ponselnya. Dimana ada foto Ryeowook disana. Hanya itulah harta yang ia punya. Hanya itu tumpuannya.

Yesung duduk di lantai sambil menangis pilu. Ia menggumamkan nama Ryeowook. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"Ryeowook-ah nayege dorawajyo...mianhae...hiks..mianhae..."

ooooooooooooooo

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun menoleh kaget ketika mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya. Ia hapal suara itu. dan hatinya terasa penuh begitu melihat sosok itu berdiri didepannya. Setelah lama sosok itu menghilang,sejak kejadian itu..

"Ryeowook! Kau kemba-"

"tidak. Aku tidak kembali padamu.." potong Ryeowook. Ia menatap Kyuhyun datar

"ja-jadi..kau? Ryeowook-ah aku..." ujar Kyuhyun terbata-bata

Srett!

Ryeowook melesat cepat ke arah Kyuhyun. Salah satu tangannya melingkar di leher namja itu,mengambil pose untuk mencekiknya. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi mengunci tubuh Kyuhyun agar tak dapat bergerak. Kyuhyun terpana kaget dengan itu.

"aku bisa saja membunuhmu. Kau akan mati dengan mudah di tanganku..." ujarnya datar. Itu benar. Kyuhyun akan dengan mudah mati di tangannya karena dari semua makhluk hidup yang ada di dunia ini,hanya Ryeowooklah yang punya kemampuan untuk itu.

"Ryeowook-ah..." panggil Kyuhyun tak percaya. Sebegitu bencinya kah Ryeowook padanya?

"tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya. Tanganku tidak pantas untuk kukotori dengan hal seperti itu" sahutnya kemudian mengambil napas sejenak dan melonggarkan cekikannya.

"aku ingin mengambil ciumanku kembali..." ujar Ryeowook lagi

Deg!

"kau..ingin..berpi..sah?" tanya Kyuhyun. Nafasnya tercekat. Bahkan rasanya sulit untuk melanjutkan perkataanya sendiri.

Ryeowook ingin mengambil ciumannya kembali. Itu artinya ia ingin bercerai,melepaskan ikatan mereka untuk selama-lamanya. Entah ia tahu dari mana,Kyuhyun tak pernah memberi tahu Ryeowook caranya Elf bercerai. Mungkin selama itu Ryeowook menghilang,demi mencari cara untuk berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Karena ia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja semenjak ia masih terikat dengan namja itu.

Ryeowook pun berjalan mendekat. Diraihnya wajah Kyuhyun,yang kini terlihat pucat itu. menatapnya pias.

"andai saja kau mencintaiku..mungkin semua ini akan jadi berbeda. Mungkin kita bisa bahagia..." bisiknya lirih. Kyuhyun terkejut. Ryeowook mengharapkan cintanya?! Apa artinya ini...

Chu~

Terlambat sudah. Belum sempat Kyuhyun mengatakan isi hatinya,Ryeowook telah mengambil ciumannya kembali. Nafas hangat Ryeowook yang berhembus saat mengucap mantra,membuat Kyuhyun merinding.

"tapi tidak lagi. aku sudah terlanjur kecewa dan kau pun tak mencintaiku. Selamat tinggal,Kyuhyun..." Ryeowook bergerak menjauh. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sayu.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam saat Ryeowook berjalan pergi darinya. Untuk selamanya. Ia terlalu terpukul.

Jika saja ia sedetik lebih cepat.

ooooooooooooooo

Ryeowook menatap mansion Cho itu dengan nanar. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menghidupkan mesin mobilnya,menutup kaca dan menyetir mobil agar pergi jauh dari sana. Kemana saja asal tidak dapat melihat Yesung dan Kyuhyun lagi.

Ia akan memulainya lagi,sedikit demi sedikit. Hidupnya masih panjang. Dan kedua namja yang telah mengecewakannya itu hanyalah masa lalu baginya. Masa lalu yang dimana kenangan indahnya akan ia kenang,dan kenangan buruknya akan ia jadikan pelajaran. Kenangan buruk yang telah mengkikis habis rasa cintanya.

Padahal ia mencintai keduanya.

Jika saja Yesung menunjukkan rasa cintanya sewaktu dulu,mungkin Ryeowook masih akan dengan setianya bertahan untuknya.

Dan jika saja Kyuhyun mencintainya,bukan hanya sekedar memanfaatkannya,mungkin Ryeowook akan memaafkannya dan kembali pada namja itu.

Namun kata-kata 'jika saja' tidaklah cukup. Semua itu hanyalah sesal yang tersisa,yang sudah tak berguna lagi.

Dan Ryeowook tidak akan membiarkan sesal itu menghantuinya. Ia tahu ia pantas bahagia dan ia akan mengusahakannya.

-FIN-

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

muahahahahaha om yesung nangis dan bang kyuhyun ternyata kaya gitu

aaaa saya minta maaf kalo endingnya terasa maksa atau OOC. dan ini emang harus dibuat sad ending,emang udah niat awal saya X( biar cocok sama judulnya juga...

saya juga minta maaf atas keterlambatan apdet. jeongmal mianhae yeoreobeun-ah DX DX DX

yosh! ff ini sudah selesai X9

sempat terpikir ide untuk sekuel kyuwook nya tapi saya ga pernah jadi bikin itu karena takut jadi maksa

lagian endingnya terasa lebih real kalo kaya gini hehe

terima kasih untuk review yang sudah diberikan

last review for last chapter,do you mind to give me some?

gomawo!


End file.
